ClosureVersion 1
by obi's girl
Summary: Ever wandered what Spike meant in Buffy v. Dracula when he said,
1. First Encounter

****

Closure: 

First Encounter (CH1)

****

By obi's girl 

Summary: Ever wander what Spike meant in Buffy vs. Dracula when he said "I guess the old boy needed closure after all." This is my take on what that means. 

~~Sarah shivered as she sat in the bedchamber. It was cold all ready, but deathly cold. Only a young girl of 19, barely called even a year and now this, her first real assignment Her Watcher warned how dangerous and risky it would be but she didn't listen, convinced she could win and kill the demon without a second thought. She stumbled upon the castle, literally, claiming to have been attacked by wolves and asked for shelter from the cold and he accepted, taking her in without question. 

How was he to know this petite young girl was the Vampire Slayer and equally as dangerous, but he didn't. He was blinded by how beautiful she was; how young and innocent – he didn't see the killer inside of her and that was to Sarah's advantage. As long as he didn't know who she was, she was safe but for how long? 

She nodded, pulling the covers over herself, resting her brush on the dresser. But she couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she feared sleep, she didn't. It was He. Why hadn't he made his move and try to seduce her like he did all the others? Did he know already who she was? Sarah huffed, abruptly standing up from the bed and marched over to the window, watching the night. She didn't even hear the door open and someone silently walk behind her. 

"You cannot sleep?" 

Sarah gasped, jumping a bit but calmed, facing him. For a vampire who had been around virtually centuries, to the human eye, he looked to be about in his early or late twenties and those eyes...So dark and cold, like his skin – but no. Now was not the time to have fantasies about him. She had a job to do, kill him and get out alive – if possible. She shrugged, "The chamber is cold." 

He smiled, examining her nightdress. "Of course it is cold, if that is what you are wearing...but I sense something else was bothering you." 

"No, nothing is bothering me." She whispered hurriedly. 

He smiled again, walking behind her and setting her down on the bed. "You are still scared of the wolves; they haunt your dreams." He paused, sniffing her hair. "So soft; so delicate – it sickened me those wolves saw you as a meal – you are just a young girl." 

"...Only a girl." She cried as his hands felt around her waist. 

"You have no need to be afraid of me, Sarah. I won't hurt you." He whispered into her as she fell back into his arms. "You are alone?" 

She nodded yes, and he sympathized with her. "Are you alone?" 

His hands rested on her shoulders as he slowly pushed off the gown, letting it fall to the bed. Young and innocent, yet so beautiful. "We are always alone, always lost but we search to belong. We search to feel loved by others and feel loved inside. Always cold hearts, yearning to burn again." He paused, smiling, "I can hear yours, wishing the same thing – to be loved the way you desire." 

"And what does my heart desire?" 

He grunted, facing her. He had known many women but she was the first, who truly captivated him. There was something about her, something mysterious and wild. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it – it didn't matter. She was in his world and there was no escape. He raised his hand to her cheek and lightly caressed her neck. 

She gasped, not even realizing how much she didn't fear his touch. "What is it I desire, Count?" 

"You desire mystery, darkness, lustful passion – but most of all to be loved and possessed and handled delicately." He shrugged, "All women want this but for you, you wish to go deeper. Darker passion and mystery, it could kill you but you want more and more...Erotic, dark love." 

Sarah laughed, "And you can teach me this? To love this way?" 

He nodded, "I can, but only at your pace. This is dangerous love. Your body will move ways you never thought possible." He bent down and lightly kissed her nipple, causing her to moan. He laughed, "Would you like your first lesson, now?" 

"Yes, Yes – God yes! Show me." She gasped as he took her into his arms, fully, kissing her -–her shoulders, her neck, her breast...Sarah, the Vampire Slayer, the Chosen One had fallen into his spell and no matter how powerful she was, there was nothing she could do to release herself from Dracula's power. ~~

**

I wearily woke up as bright light filtered through my windows. I grumbled, glancing at the clock on the mantle. Almost noon, which meant I missed breakfast again. Late patrol, not coming home until sometimes midnight, I only had a few hours sleep and it had been like this ever since I was called to be the Vampire Slayer and that was a year ago. My name is Sarah Van Helsing, and this is my life. It was still insufferable and lonely, but somehow I managed. I crawled out of bed and got dressed, rushing downstairs to scrounge up whatever food I could. 

**

"Sarah?" a voice asked as I started to make her way towards the kitchen. My Uncle Dr. Abraham Van Helsing. I scowled, turning to him. Ever since both my parents died, my Uncle had been taking care of me in London. It was December 5, 1897 but even though it was close to Christmas, it felt like spring outside, so warm, unusually warm. 

"Sorry Uncle, I missed breakfast. I got back late last night. It won't happen again." 

He smiled, walking me to the patio. "Louis left some food out for you, as always. I know the Slaying hasn't been easy for you, having to go each night and hunt those creatures of the night but you are the Chosen One." 

"So, people keep telling me." I mumbled back, grabbing some bread, "Uh, I had a strange dream last night. I was in a bedchamber, really cold and I was scared. I think it was a castle or chateau. I was staying there but I couldn't sleep and this strange man came in to comfort me – he was dark, mysterious -- there's more but I don't even want to think about it." 

Helsing smiled back, somewhat disturbed. "I'm sure it was probably just nothing. Only a dream, the mind can play tricks on the unconscious, yeah?" 

"I guess so but I'm still going to talk to Rielly about it. I mean, one of the powers of the Slayer is prophetic dreams; maybe it meant something." 

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Eat, you missed breakfast and I know you're starved." Helsing stated as he started off, "I'm just going to make a call to my office – I'll be right back my dear." 

I frowned, "I better get going too and see Rielly. Good day, Uncle." Disappearing from the garden. 

He huffed, "By Gods, if that monster has returned – may God help us all." 

**

As I head for the door, I was surprised to see Jack Seward and Christian. Why now all of the times to visit, why now? I smiled politely at them rushing out the door, bypassing them as my Uncle met them. "Thank you, Gentlemen for coming on a short notice. As you know, my niece, the Vampire Slayer, has had a disturbing dream." 

Jack frowned, as Christian stepped forward. "Is Sarah all right?" 

"She's fine, Christian but I fear the worst. Her dreams are prophetic, which means this one may actually be true and if that is the case, we all in danger, Sarah included. She dreamed of a dark man, in a castle – probably seducing her to the Darkside. My friends, if that is true, we cannot allow this demon to posses her." 

Christian nodded, understanding. Christian, had been my long-time sweet heart and when I was called, he supported me, even though he thought it dangerous and believed I was too young and fragile to be the Chosen One. He loved me with all his heart and wouldn't let any harm come to me, even if I could defend myself. "She bypassed us, coming in. Where was she going?" 

"To see her Watcher. Listen to me, if this demon is whom I think it is we cannot allow him to get his hands on her. Sarah is the Vampire Slayer and my niece. No harm must come to her." 

"Understood, doctor." Jack replied. 

**

"Rielly, are you in here? Rielly?" I called, entering the small library of Rielly's equally small home. 

Rielly had been called by the Watcher's Council to foresee my training. Though he was very young, he was brilliant and handsome – always on his toes and was lenient on me. The Watcher's Council restricted the Slayer from having an outside life, but Rielly believed I deserved it, especially since my Uncle was all she had left of my family. And in a short amount of time, I had become attached to Rielly too – sort of like another Uncle watching over me. I finally found him, looking over some old books. One of them was marked Vampyr. "Hey." 

He turned to me and smiled. "Oh Good morning, or afternoon really. Sleep late this morning?" 

I rolled her eyes, sitting down on the table, a frown on my face. "I did, but that's not why I'm here. I know you taught me stuff about the occult and legends – but I was wandering, are any of those legends true? Are they fiction based on fact?" 

Rielly shrugged, removing his glasses. "Some yes, but from the detailed accounts of most, you can identify the difference between the two. Why do you ask?" 

"...because I had a dream. I don't know if this guy is significant or what – but stay with me here. Dark castle, cold bedchamber, red silk sheets and a very, dark man come to seduce me...and I let him."

Rielly blinked, frowning, "You let him seduce you and you have no idea who this man was?" 

"No, and it scared me. Who is this guy? I know he's probably dangerous. Anyone who lives in a castle and wears black on a daily basis with a ghastly expression on his face, has to be evil – but I don't know who he is." 

He shrugged back, "Have you talked to anyone else about this?" 

I frowned, slumping once again on the table. "When I met my Uncle this morning, I told him but only part of it. I didn't tell him about the seduction. I mean, I know it's just a dream, but Christian would flip out if he knew." 

"Rielly, this guy, I need you to find who he is and if he's a threat." 

Rielly nodded, understanding as I stood up to leave. 

**

Transylvania, Dracula's Castle 

Dracula stirred in his sleep – visions of a young woman, blonde and beautiful but who was she? For nights, nothing but those dreams and always, he never remembered her name. All he knew of her was that she was nineteen years old and in his care from wolves outside his castle. But who was this mysterious woman that haunted his dreams? Her sweet smile, deep blue eyes and blonde hair – who was she, this temptress? 

"No, I will let her consume me!" he yelled, waking up as one of the sisters walked in. 

She smiled, bracing her arms around him. "Troubled sleep, Master?" 

He snarled back, pushing her away, "Leave me, whore! I need my sleep; I need to see her ---." Dracula nodded, "Whoever she is, I must have her. I must find her and make her mine." The sister laughed, baring her fangs as he glared at her. "You think this is a joke? I have slept nights, seeing nothing but her face. I must find her; I must find her now. She's destined to be mine – this temptress, this woman." 

"...the only thing is this world is to love and be loved in return. She must love me; she must." 

**

London 

I strolled into the house, walking towards the parlor, where I knew her Uncle, Doctor Seward and Christian were. And even though, women weren't allowed in the parlor – I never abided by the rules. This was my home; my family and it didn't matter. Christian smiled, seeing me enter. 

"Sorry about leaving earlier without saying goodbye ---" I started but my Uncle cut me off. "What's going on, Uncle?" 

"Sarah, I called Doctor Seward and Christian to see you about your dream and its possible meaning." 

I shrugged back, sitting down on the couch. "There's no need. I already talked to Rielly and he agreed to look into it." 

He was about to continue with Seward stepped forward, confronting me. "Sarah, I know you think you're invincible because you're the slayer, but this is serious. This dream, this man you saw in your dream ---." 

"...Is nothing. I know it's nothing. It was just a dream and Rielly will confirm that as soon as he finds something. I know it's nothing, so there's nothing you all have to worry about." I paused, looking at her Uncle. "Who do you think he is, anyway?" 

Helsing sat down, "Awhile back, before you came to England we fought against a dangerous vampire and perhaps the most legendary of them all – Dracule. Sarah, he took the life of Lucy and others and if plans to get you next we need to stop him." 

I laughed, "Listen to yourselves! This is insane. This was just a dream I had; nothing else. All girls dream, why not me? Just because I'm the Slayer, doesn't mean I'm necessarily a target. It was a simple dream, Uncle. No harm can come from a dream." I paused again, shrugging, "Besides, you told me Dracula was killed. How ca he be alive again?" 

"Resurrected from Hell. The point is, if he is back and you're dreaming about him, most likely there is a telepathic connection between the two of you. A link that needs to be severed before ---" 

"...Before I become slave to him and betray my calling as the Slayer? Uncle, you know me. I'm fully dedicated. I wouldn't even dream about it. All of this is crazy. I don't believe it." I shot back, "I know the stories and accounts. I've met vampires before that were disillusioned but I never expected from any of you." 

Before any of them could say anything to convince me, Rielly showed up with a book in his hand and a scowl on his face as he confronted me. I smiled hopefully, "Nothing, right? Just a simple 'old dream?" 

"I'm afraid not, Sarah. Sarah, your seducer – he's; it's Dracula. But I have no evidence that suggests he actually knows about you." 

"Then I'm going to stop this and prove to you all, this is insane." I stubbornly stated, glaring at them all. 

Seward nodded, "Listen to us, Sarah!" 

"No, you listen to me! I'm the Vampire Slayer, which I have the power to stop Dracula, and I will. This is who I am." 

Rielly frowned, "Sarah, you've barely been the Slayer a year. You're not ready for this. Sarah, if you up against Dracula, he'll kill you. Slayers, he hates them – you'll die." 

"Not if I kill him first." I rebutted. 

"Sarah, sweet heart – think about what you're saying. Dracula, this guy's been around for years; centuries even. You can't fight him." Christian reasoned. 

"I understand you're protective of me, but it was my dream, my vision and if it's my destiny – I have to go." I paused, gazing at all of them, "If you guys wanna come too, that's fine. Of course, you could have learned by now since I'm the slayer, protecting me from danger is pointless because no matter where I go, there's always danger. I'm danger girl, what can I do." 

**

I honestly, don't know why they treat me like a child when I have the power to kill demons like Dracula. A Vampire Slayer has enough power behind her to strike fear into any demon or evil, doesn't it? I mean, having a couple men back her up is going to make it seem like I'm weak. I have an image to uphold. They shelter me from this world when I all ready know how dangerous it can be. At least my Uncle has reason to. His sister, my mother and father were killed and he fears Dracula will kill me, which is a valid point. But I'm strong. True, I hadn't been training a lot but I'm Slayer Gurl. And American, my father was American so I'm practical, sometimes smarter than those guys [Seward, my Uncle and Christian]. 

Christian, I know he worries about me the most and I don't blame him. If he knew what I was planning, he'd object, saying it was dangerous and risky and I would say the same thing, but how else am I supposed to get close enough to kill Dracula? So, here's my plan... [Ends diary] 

**

"...I infiltrate the castle, claiming to have been attacked by wolves and ask for sanctuary from the Count and stay with him..." I proposed to my friends, all of whom were dumbfounded. They all thought I was crazy, especially my Uncle, who knew Dracula. Not personally, but on a historical, vendetta basis. "What do ya think?" 

Jack nodded, aghast I would even suggest such a plan. "Sarah, I know we went through this before but if we have to go through it again, we will. Dracula, evil killer – you, first year Vampire Slayer. You meet Dracula; he finds out who you are – you, dead in grave." 

"Correction, Dracula dead in grave. Me, alive. I know how to do my job, besides I didn't take drama classes in London for nothing." I retorted, opening up a trunk, revealing some old clothes. They were shredded, torn and – even some bloodstains for effect. "This was from one of the plays, acting as beggar woman." I scrutinized myself in the mirror, even stuck out my tongue. Very American. 

Jack rolled his eyes as Helsing stepped forward, handing me a stake, "And where to you plan to keep the weapons?" 

I shrugged, revealing hidden pockets in the coat. "They're big enough to stash crossbows and a couple stakes. Don't worry, Uncle. I'll be fine; I'm not going to betray my calling as the Slayer. I'll die first if it comes to that, or not. I'd like to live to see my 20th birthday, if possible." 

**

8th of December, 1901

Dracula's Castle – Dark 

Sarah's Diary 

Nearing the castle, and noticing how big it was, I couldn't help but feel intimidated. That and I was alone, literally. Jack, Christian, my Uncle and Rielly stayed back in the woods, watching me from afar as I neared the place. If this didn't work, I would have to run real quick. I sucked in my gut and spit on the ground, vaguely hearing Jack's comments on how unsanitary it was. I smiled to myself but quickly frowned again, ripping off a sleeve from the cloak and messing my arm in dirt. 

I ran to the castle door, knocking fiercely, crying at the same time, begging for help. "Please, help me! The wolves! Please! Open the door! Please!" 

Finally, the door opened only there was no one to greet me, but it didn't stop me from walking in. I scanned around the castle for Dracula or someone. Strangely enough, the castle was nothing like I expected. It wasn't dark, and ancient like I thought it to be; instead it was somewhat bright and tapestry hanging on the wall, which no doubt had been in the family for years and a portrait of Dracula himself above the fireplace in what I presumed to be the dining room. I stared at the portrait, not even noticing Dracula hover behind me. 

"I hope the wolves didn't frighten you to death." He stated, shocking me. 

I turned to him, barely meeting his dark black eyes. Before coming, my Uncle told me about his eyes and if a girl looked at them, would immediately fall under his spell of seduction. And on the first night, it wouldn't be a good idea. I had to appear weak, but not too weak to fall for his tricks. "I beg of you, please, the wolves, they tried to kill me and I barely got away, tearing and snarling at me...Please, may I stay here to recuperate. I cannot go home because it is too far and I am defenseless against them." 

He smiled, brushing away my blonde hair, revealing my face. He frowned, recognizing me though I didn't say anything about it. "Yes, you may stay here...as long as you need. My home is your home." 

"Thank you." I whispered, nodding. 

Dracula took my hand and kissed it, forcing me to look at him. His eyes...Once I looked at him, I knew I was lost. All my training hadn't prepared me for this; all ready I saw myself in his arms, caressing my skin. He smiled, leading me up the stairs. "My apologies, my name is Count Dracula and you..." 

I forced a smile, glancing at him, "Sarah." 

"Sarah; Only Sarah?" he questioned, turning to me fully. 

I shrugged, not scared anymore. "Only Dracula?" 

He laughed, leading me down a hall way towards my room. "Excuse me, but the portrait over the fireplace...he looks, the resemblance." I added. 

"My greatest ancestor; he fought in the Holy Wars, what you would call the Crusades. We are an honorable family, tracing many centuries – this castle, belonged to him and has been passed down from father to son for centuries. And now to me." 

I smiled, looking at him, "You're proud of who you are?" 

"It is an ancient family, but I suppose most families must have their beginnings, their origins – aren't you proud of what you've accomplished in your life?" 

"Somewhat; lately, I really haven't had the time to enjoy my life. My parents, they passed away some time ago – a year ago actually. My Uncle is the only family I have." I replied as we stopped in front of the door to my room. 

He smiled back, opening the door. Surprisingly, the room wasn't as bad; it was wonderful in fact. A canopy bed and silk white sheets, dresser and a chandelier in the center. It was almost as if he was expecting me. I gulped, feeling my neck. I was beginning to have doubts – what if my plan didn't work? He seemed so nice and generous; I hardly pictured him anymore as a killer. And I felt something inside of me change. 

I turned to him and smiled as he walked over to the dresser, picking up a white gown. "I hope you will join my for dinner, Sarah. It is often lonely here and it is very rare I have company, especially that of a beautiful woman." He smiled again and I couldn't help but blush. Dracula walked me over to the dresser and placed the dress over me, "I was right, just you're size – magnificent." 

"It sounds like you've expecting me." 

He smiled and kissed my neck, dropping his hand slowly down my back. "You will join me for dinner?" 

"It would be wrong of me to say no; you have all ready been a wonderful host." I mused, "Is there jewelry to go with this dress?" 

Dracula laughed, slipping his hand to my back, rubbing it. "It has been a long time since I have been in the company of a woman, Sarah. If all of this is overwhelming, it is only because I don't want to scare you away. I know I hardly know you, but I want to get to know you and in return, you me." 

I sighed, falling back into his arms. "I would like that too, Count – and I will join you for dinner. It's the least I can do to thank you for accepting me into your home." 

"There's no need to thank me, Sarah. You are safe with me, safe in this castle – I will let no harm come to you but all I ask in return you smile every once in awhile." 

I turned to him and smiled, kissing his cheek. "Still, thank you." 

He smiled and kissed my hand once again, taking his leave. I shivered, removing my ragged clothes. I laid the dress on the bed, opening up the cabinets to the dresser. I removed the robe, stashing my stakes and crossbows in the lower compartment then got dressed for dinner. 

**

I paced myself coming down the stairs in the elaborate gown the Count provided my for dinner. Hardly here for less than a day and all ready he working on his charm, to seduce me. It was only a matter of time when that would actually happen. But I wasn't going to think about that. I loved Christian with all my heart and even if Dracula did succeed in seducing me, it wouldn't be real. I would still love Christian; all this was just an act to get close to him and kill him. I just hoped he didn't figure out who I was. 

I walked into the dining room, clearing my voice. He gazed up at me from the fireplace and smiled. "Beautiful." He whispered as I met him, showing off the gown. 

"It is." 

He nodded, touching my chin, "I mean the woman behind the dress; you are beautiful, Sarah – would you dance with me?" 

I smiled, glancing at the dinner table. "What about dinner? It might get cold." 

"Just a small dance, Sarah. Please." I nodded okay as he led me towards the hall and stood behind me, brushing my hand down my side. "You are a goddess." 

"There's no music; how are we supposed to dance?" 

Dracula laughed, twirling me to him. I felt his breath against my neck as he seductively whispered in my ear, "Have you ever tangoed, Sarah?" I hurriedly nodded no as he dipped me back, abruptly pulling me up again – face to face. He ran his hand down my side, whispering some foreign language in my ear. 

It was old tongue, I could tell. As the Slayer, Rielly had taught me different foreign tongues, languages long forgotten – some even dating back to BC. But what he was saying to me, I didn't care. It didn't matter. Somehow, he loosened my hair, allowing my blonde hair to flow to my shoulders. I rushed to his back, dropping down to the floor, my hands flowing around him. 

He laughed lightly, surprised I knew the dance even though I said I didn't. I knelt on the floor, panting as he pulled me up again. His hand caressed my neck and breast, swaying softly to the music only we could hear. He twirled me around, pulling me to him – holding me close. 

We held each other's gaze for the longest time, my lips leaning more and more towards him but I turned away, dancing to the opposite side of the floor. He wasn't getting me that easily on the first night. I turned, pouting my lips, dropping to my knees, crawling to him. 

He smiled, kneeling down as well to receive me but I rebuffed him, kicking my leg in the air and he caught it. Dracula smiled feeling down my leg and then dragging me across the floor. He positioned my leg to grab his back as I faced him, drawing back some to reveal my cleavage. He leaned down to kiss me when I smiled devilishly back at him, raising my other leg to grab his back. He boosted me into the air, catching me in flight, exhausted from the dance. 

Dracula smiled, walking me over to the dinner table and setting me down in my seat. He kissed my cheek before pouring wine in my glass. I smiled back as he handed it to me, but as I was about to take it he held it back from me. "How did you know the forbidden dance of love if you had never danced it before?" 

I shrugged, "I had an excellent teacher...and I'm a quick study." 

He laughed, handing me the glass. Our fingers touched briefly; it was very intimate and deep – I had another flash. In this one, he pulled off my gown and kissed my nipple. I flushed, nodding as he sat down. "You truly are magnificent. I have met no one like you before in my time; no one as passionate about the dance of forbidden love." 

I smiled; the rest of dinner spent in silence. 

**

Christian growled, looking out the window towards Dracula's castle. To think I was alone with him and completely defenseless, defenseless in the sense that no matter what – I would fall under his spell of seduction and forget about him. He turned away from the window, sitting back down on the bed. They had rented a room in one of the taverns, not too far from his castle and me. 

"Don't worry, Christian – Sarah will not allow herself to fall for him. She only needs to get close enough to kill him." Helsing stated, smiling reassuringly. 

He only huffed, "Only how close is too close, Doctor?" Christian looked again at the window, "She maybe the Vampire Slayer, but she is just a girl which means she's vulnerable to his powers. She knows that and yet she is determined to kill him." 

Jack nodded, "She's determined, Christian because she's the slayer. She has to do this; it's who she is. And stubborn; we all try to protect her from evil even though evil follows her no matter where she goes, but we have to remember she's not defenseless." 

"I know the both of you went through this before – you lost Lucy and almost Mina Murray to that bastard, but Sarah, no. I love her and if Dracula kills her, he's going to pay for it." Christian mused as Helsing sat back in his chair, smoking his cigar in silence. 

"Jack, Christian, Dr. Van Helsing." Rielly stated as he entered the room with a telegraph in his hand, "I've received notice from the Watcher's Council; they want us to keep an eye on Dracula and Sarah but if anything goes wrong, to aide her however possible." 

Helsing frowned, "How does the Council know we are here?" 

Rielly shrugged, handing Helsing the telegraph. "They've been watching Dracula's castle; when one of their spies saw Sarah; they must have noticed the Council." 

"This is dangerous; she shouldn't be in there!" Christian roared, "We should just kill Dracula and go home. Why does she have to do this? Why does she have to make this her personal crusade?" 

"It's personal, Christian, because they are both the Chosen One – Sarah's of the light; he is darkness. If she is to kill Dracula, she must get him to trust her – she had the premonition; there was all ready a telepathic link between them. She has to follow this through, despite our fears. Sarah is strong, mentally and physically. She will not fail; she can't fail." Helsing stated, "So many Slayers have been lost over the centuries to demons and vampires, but none like Dracula. If she is to fight him, it is on her terms – not ours. This her fight and we must understand that." 

Christian laughed, "She's barely 20, Doctor. She's your niece – how can you allow this?" 

He huffed, sitting back, "I allow this because I know she will ultimately win in the end and we will be free of his terror. Sarah can pull it off." Helsing glanced at Rielly, "Trust in her strength; her inner strength Christian and the fact that she loves only you and no one else." 

"So, you think she won't sleep with him?" 

He shrugged, "It depends on how strong Sarah is; if she is strong enough, she will refuse him but she won't allow herself to fall easily to him. She's smarter than that." Helsing pausing, laughing, "...and stubborn. She's always been stubborn; she got that from her mother."

"I still don't like this; I trust Sarah, I do but with Dracula – I don't trust she will be strong enough to resist him." 

Helsing took a smoke, "Then all we have fought so hard to protect, will be lost and we have lost her." 

Christian nodded, walking back to the window, staring once again at the castle, wandering what was going on there and if I was safe from him. 

TBC 


	2. Bloodline

****

Closure: 

Bloodline 

By obi's girl 

After dinner, Dracula walked me back to my room, telling me stories of his family and I gladly listened. As the Slayer, I had take in whatever possible about his history and the fact that he was candid with me, helped him not keep anything back...except that he was a killer. Presumably, he didn't know I was the Slayer and if he knew I did, he didn't say anything about it. 

Growing up, the occult intrigued me – vampires, demons, Frankenstien even. But Dracula was my favorite. My parents didn't like my interest because it was ghastly and disturbing but let me be. I didn't really ask then, mainly because I didn't know they were real, but I think they backed off because they knew I was to become the Vampire Slayer. 

And my first encounter with Dracula, it wasn't bad. The stories and legends, do him credit. He is a walking aphrodisiac. Romancing a beautiful woman, anyway possible with his eyes and words. No wander why he was romanticized in books. He was the infinitive of dark romance and lustful passion. 

But tonight was not the night to find that out. Not yet, anyway. I had to keep my distance but not too far a distance. I had to be reachable but not available. It was a game, in a sense. And Act II was yet to come, but until then – I had to play hard to get. Chaste, if possible. 

I smiled, turning to him. "Thank you for this evening, Count. It was beautiful." 

He kissed my hand again, pulling me close, dancing slightly. "Thank you, Sarah. It was most enjoyable, but the evening is not finished...yet." He pulled me closer, kissing my neck. I let him have his moment but backed off slowly, opening the door to my room and walked in. 

I know he wanted me, wanted to finish the evening with me in bed next him but not yet. Not yet, Dracula. I smiled back, "Good night, Count." and closed the door. 

I huffed, removing the dress and setting it down on the dresser, grabbing my gown from the closet. 

**

Dracula stared at the door for a moment before starting down the hall way towards his own chambers, which were conveniently not far from hers. So, she didn't give into him – it was only the first night and he knew there were many other chances to make his move. Many other chances. But Sarah was different. There was something about her but it didn't matter. The woman he had been dreaming about, the woman he knew he was destined to have as his bride was close by and soon enough, she would give into him and when that happened – she would be his for eternity. 

Forever lovers. 

**

~~Sarah walked dazed into the room, not even sure why. She promised herself she would not go to Dracula on the first night and yet, she was entering his chamber in her gown. He stared back at her as she stopped in front of him and removed her gown, climbing into the bed. Dracula smiled, kissing her shoulder, feeling her heart next to him. 

She moved on top of him and kissed his chest, falling deeper and deeper under his spell. ~~

**

I blinked, sitting up from my bed. The dreams were becoming more intense and unless I didn't do anything, it was going to drive me crazy. There was only one thing I could do, though I wished it didn't have to be this soon. I removed my gown and grabbed my robe, walking out of my chambers towards Dracula's room. 

**

Dracula's eyes shot up once he heard someone enter his room. I paced myself, walking towards him. 

I shivered, standing in the bedchamber. There was no turning back; it had to be now. It was the only way for my dreams to stop, though I wished I had more time to concoct a plan. But I was all ready in deep in his game, very deep. I sat on the bed, not looking directly at his face. He studied me a minute before reaching to my shoulder, pushing off my robe. 

"You cannot sleep?" 

I shrugged, "I had nightmares...and the chamber is cold." I paused, gazing into his eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." 

He smiled as I crawled under the covers. This was really dangerous; I struggled to surpress my fears – he would know of them; myths and legends told me he was telepathic. I bit my lip as he slipped an arm around my waist and he kissed my neck. "Nightmares will bother you no more; I promise nothing would harm you – you are safe here with me."

"I know I am." I whispered turning to him. 

Dracula smiled again, his hand brushing down my chest, "You are still scared of the wolves; they haunt your dreams." He paused, smelling my hair. "Do not worry about them. They are animals, beasts. You are soft; delicate; untouched."

"...Only a girl." I cried as his hands felt around my waist. 

"You have no need to be afraid of me, Sarah. I won't hurt you." He whispered to me as I fell back into his arms. His hands rested on my shoulders, lightly caressing them. Young and innocent, yet so beautiful. "We are alone now. Do not hide behind masks; to fear this passion. We search to feel loved by others and feel loved inside. Always cold hearts, yearning to burn again." 

He grunted, facing me. He had known many women but I was the first, who truly captivated him. There was something about me, something mysterious and wild. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it – it didn't matter. I was in his world and there was no escape. He raised his hand to my cheek and lightly kissed my neck. 

I gasped, not even realizing how much I didn't fear his touch. I yearned for it. "What are you doing to me?" I felt my heart beat faster. I knew it was dangerous but I wanted this; I wanted him. There was no more play between us; no more games. My barriers dropped. I wanted to feel his passion, his love for me. "I used to know control; to be in control.... You touch me and I want more; I want to lose control." 

"Loosing control isn't a bad thing. You must loose control in order to know how to maintain control. Desire, lustful passion, possession, erotic dark love. " He shrugged, "All women want this but for you, you wish to go deeper. This could kill you but you want more and more... It is rare to come upon a woman who wishes to relinquish control; to lose that order." 

I laughed, "Sometimes it can drive you crazy." 

He nodded, grabbing my back and lying me on the bed. Dracula bent down and lightly kissed my nipple, causing me to moan. He then massaged it with his hand as he moved deeper inside of me, though I didn't feel anything. "You are virgin, untouched?" 

I hesitated to answer, so I nodded yes. "Is that a bad thing?" 

"No, it isn't. The fact that you have never been touched before will make this all the more memorable. But I will not force you; forced lovemaking is dangerous for both. It is wrong to treat a woman this way." 

"Woman." I echoed as I raised my leg, beckoning him closer. Thus far, he had not kissed my lips, only my skin and I was beginning to wander if he was teasing me. "If I'm a woman, how come you haven't kissed me?" 

I had forgotten he had the deepest respect for women (more like an obsessive sexual attraction) and me, he wanted more than anyone else. I wanted him too; my lips burned for his kiss. Deeper and deeper again. 

Dracula frowned, kissing my forehead. "I told you, this should not be forced. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." 

I gulped, "...except I want you to kiss me. I'm asking you to kiss me." Frankly, I always wanted my first time to be with Christian, after we married but I wanted this so badly. And if nothing came of the kiss, then I knew nothing serious could happen between us (even though part of me wanted something to happen). "Dracula, make love to me." 

A smile curled his lips as he kissed me for the first time, only it was nothing like I had ever experienced. Nothing like Christian's kiss. It was deeper than that, more intimate and erotic at the same time. I liked it. He smiled, pushing deeper, knowing I enjoyed it. I gasped for air, panting. Oh God, I wanted this. I was lustful; my body ached and yet I wanted more, so much more. He backed away, my lips swollen from the kiss (and damn was it a good kiss!). 

He stroked my hair, brushing some of it away to clear way for my neck. I knew what he was going to do, but I couldn't let it happen. It was too soon and yes, even though I was curious I couldn't succumb to complete darkness. Instead, I sat up, nodding for him to lie down instead. 

I straddled his mid section, feeling my hands down his chest, my heart beating faster than normal. I was only inches away from his body and still, I was afraid. He sat up and brought my body closer to him, cupping my breasts as he probed them with his mouth. I flinched, still hesitant to give myself to him completely. I moaned as his kiss grew deeper and deeper – any deeper and I would probably die. I pulled away, turning away from him revealing my back. He reveled in it, running his hands down my sides as he trailed kisses down my spine. 

I bit my lip, choking back a cry. It was so beautiful – I forgot about Christian and gave into my animal passion inside. I grabbed his hand, licking it and kissing each finger as he braced my waist. I felt elevated, illuminated and alive. I moaned again, this time with pleasure. His hands reached to my breasts; he massaged them softly but even that was enough to drive me crazy. I grabbed his arms, locked them with mine and pushed him onto the bed (though I was more like a throw). I felt the blood boil inside of me as I pushed further into him. I let out a moan as I entered his center. He smiled, sitting up to kiss me as I kissed back harder than the first time. 

He brushed my shoulder, whispering into my ear. "Stay with me. Stay with me forever." 

I comprehended his last words, but I was unable to speak. Stay with him forever? What about Christian, my Uncle – my family. He saw my worry and kissed my cheek reassuringly, brushing it lightly with his hand. "You do not have to decide immediately, but I do ask you think about it." Dracula paused, studying me – he even gave me back my robe and placed it over me, though I didn't notice. 

"I will not come to you for five nights, and you to me. In that time, you can think about my proposal – you will give your answer to me on the sixth night at dinner." I nodded okay, closing the robe around my chest. He smiled, kissing me one last time, caressing my face. "I will not force you, Sarah. A woman must be handled delicately; I have always believed this – you must trust me completely to understand this." 

I gazed up at him and I caught my breath, staring into his hypnotic dark eyes. "Yes; I understand." I whispered, standing up from the bed and walking towards the door. He saw my confusion and stood up from the bed to guide me back to my room. After that, nothing else – he returned to his own room and fell asleep as I tried to. 

Stay with Dracula forever? If I did, that meant betraying my calling, my Uncle...and Christian. He loved me for so long; probably even wanted to merry me (which had been my dream since I first met him) but Dracula... Tonight, even though it was my first time, it was so pleasurable and beautiful. I still remember his mouth lingering on mine, his kiss deeper and deeper into my soul. 

I had fallen into his spell and there was nothing I could do to release myself from his power. Five nights, I would have to ponder his proposal and even though I knew subconsciously the answer was no, my heart and body screamed yes. I screamed yes. What was I going to do? 

TBC 


	3. New Moon

****

Closure: 

New Moon (CH3) 

By obi's girl 

Dracula kept true to his word. He didn't come to me or I to him. It was the third night and Dracula's proposal to stay with him was looming over my head. If I decided yes, I would stay with him (which to me didn't seem like a bad thing). I didn't even see him as the monster he was; only my dark lover. Lover. I gave myself to him fully on my first night in the castle, nothing held back and it felt good. I felt alive, reborn. If I stayed with him, I would experience this feeling forever, this passion. 

And Christian. I loved him too but now I wasn't sure. My dreams and fantasies were of Dracula alone, and damn were they were good dreams. But I didn't want to hurt Christian or my Uncle. Only, they knew this would happen because it happened before. He (or at least, another old Dracula) seduced Mina Murray, Jonathan Harker's wife – now ex- wife. That's what scared me. I knew Christian wanted to merry me and if he found out, my hidden desires for Dracula or that I lost my virginity to him, he would flip out. 

Everybody would be hurt, but did it matter? I had already lost my parents and was forced to become the Slayer. I needed this distraction. Dealing with Death on a daily basis and dodging vampires and demons that wanted to kill you – it was never fun and empty. I felt empty when I came to London to live with my Uncle and it wasn't because of the slaying, though it did sour my mood. I was alone, and feared I would always be alone and no one understood this fear, except Dracula. We connected on that level. 

It wasn't about sex; it was about the connection between us. He had been living on this earth, longer than any of us and knew what it meant to be lonely. He must have been, living alone in this castle with only the company of the Three Sisters, though I have yet to encounter them. They probably pleasured him and kept him warm when no one else could. These last few days have been a revelation for me and he understands that. He understands me, and that's what attracted me to him. 

But back to the original point, three days had passed and I only had two days left to decide. Eternity, forever – how long would that be? I mean, if he found out I was the Slayer, would he still want me? Of course, he was a vampire, and not just any vampire -–Dracula. Blood was life and Slayer's Blood, was deadly. If a vampire drank from it, the blood would make them ten times stronger than they originally were. 

I guess, the real question was, was I willing to stay as long if he wanted me to. Could I give myself to him and forget about the world around me and who I was? Yes, I could. Would I care? No. All that matter was the moment, flirting with danger and the devil. Darkness meets Darkness. But I wasn't ready to decide yes; I had to think some more and clear my mind. 

**

Close to midnight, I snuck out of the castle and talked to Christian, my Uncle, Watcher and Dr. Seward. I just hoped they didn't suspect what happened between Dracula and I. I smiled at all them as I entered their room. My three Uncles I called them; they watched over for the longest time. Christian hugged me tight, though somehow I felt repulsed by his touch. I wearily let go, sitting on the bed. 

"Three nights ago, Dracula proposed something to me. He wants me to stay with him but urged I think about it for 5 nights; I've lost three nights thinking about and I still have two more." I stated, gazing at them, Christian especially. I knew he was worried he was loosing me to him. 

He nodded, knowing my decision before I did. "You're staying, aren't you?" 

I shrugged, "I still have a chance; I have to take it – I know it's dangerous and risky, but that's my life. A Slayer's life is always dangerous; it comes with the package. Please, trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." 

Jack laughed, "You don't know what you're doing, Sarah. He has you under his spell; you're not thinking clearly. Say "No" to him and put him out his misery. This isn't a game!" 

"Don't you think I know that! I could die if I say "No" to him; he might not even let me go – I don't know. But this is my chance; I have to do this." I stated, glancing at my Uncle. "Uncle?" 

"Sarah, you have the stubbornness of your mother but I know you are able. I just ask you, don't deceive us." He paused, huffing, "I trust you, just be careful. Dracule is dangerous and even though you are the Slayer, you're still defenseless against him." 

I smiled lovingly, hugging him. "You won't loose me. I'm a strong girl; I don't plan on dying any time soon." 

"I know you are, but are strong enough to escape him?" 

I shrugged, "I wouldn't be the Slayer if I wouldn't be able to." I glanced at Christian and nodded to the others to leave us alone for a moment. I sat him down on the bed and kissed his cheek, hugging him. "I love you, Christian. Always remember that. Always." 

He froze, backing away from me, realizing something. "You're serious about this, aren't you? You really are going to stay with him? Fall asleep in his arms and his love?" 

"I feel connected to him – you wouldn't understand." 

"Of course, I wouldn't understand. It's only the way I've felt about you for the longest time." he retorted, "Sarah, I love you. I have always loved you – I can't lose you to Him." 

I kissed his cheek, though he turned away from me. I took is hand and placed it over my heart. "Remember me always, Christian – not as the Vampire Slayer I am but as the lost girl. You gave me a reason to live after I lost my parents. And now, I'm not lost anymore 'cause I know what I have to do; my purpose." 

Christian laughed, "Your purpose? You're telling me you love him; you feel a connection towards him and that you'll always remember me? Sarah, walk away from him, run away! Run away with me. You don't have to do this. Please." Desperate to hold on to me just a little bit longer. I frowned, looking down and he knew why. "You've slept with him? Oh God!" 

"Christian, I know you can't understand – but I have my reasons." 

"How can I understand? It was supposed to be me; when we were married, it was supposed to be. But you gave yourself to him; Him!" he paused, tears in his eyes. "That's why you came here." 

I frowned, gazing up at him. "What do you mean?" 

"My God, how could have I been so blind? He's the Chosen One of the Dark; you're the Chosen One of the Light. Your power as the Slayer is rooted in darkness; your power is darkness. You let darkness seduce you; you let him take away what innocence you had." He paused, shrugging, "It's over. You're his; you're his no matter what you say." 

I nodded no furiously, grabbing hold of his hand. "Christian, please! Listen to me!" 

"Go to him, Sarah." 

"NO!" I cried, forcing him to look at me. "I love you! My whole life has been you. Christian, please forget this." 

He nodded, kissing my cheek, whispering in my ear, "Go to him. You want to; you crave him – I know. Sarah, I will always love you. Go to him. Go to him, now." 

"No, I will not leave you!" I yelled, "Christian, I ---." 

He kissed my forehead, tears touching my face. "I will always remember you as the lost girl I loved. Go to Dracula; be with him. You can't deny this feeling inside you, Sarah. Love is stronger than blood." 

I frowned, walking towards the door. If I was to leave, there was no turning back. If I stayed, I could not love Christian the way I used to. I wouldn't belong, but with Dracula I do belong. I sighed, opening the door and walking out of him. 

**

That night as I prepared for sleep, I said good bye to Christian and set out to be with Dracula. And yet, I felt guilty about it. Part of me wanted to be with Dracula, but part of me wanted to be with Christian. Two men whom loved me so much and I were caught in the middle. I always hated love triangles because someone always ended up hurt and vengeful in the end. Whether Christian was going to be vengeful I chose Dracula over him, I didn't know but I knew what I had to do. 

**

"Christian?" Helsing asked as he, Jack and Rielly entered the room again. 

Christian only nodded, tears in his eyes let go of the only woman he loved. "I told her to go to him, because I knew it was what she wanted. And that I will always remember her, but her happiness means everything to me." 

"Then we've lost; if she stays with him and does love him, all is lost." Jack mused, sitting blindly on the bed. 

Helsing growled, "All is not lost, gentlemen. Sarah, she'll change her mind. Dracula will be dead in a few days." 

He laughed, turning to him, "Forget your delusions of grandeur, Doctor. Dracula has won; Sarah, she won't refuse him. She can't refuse him." 

"Listen to me boy, she's a woman – she'll change her mind. She'll see the truth for what it really is and when she does, we'll be right behind her." 

"No, doctor, because this is no longer our fight. It's hers." Christian concluded, staring out at the castle. 

**

I gasped entering Dracula's chambers. I was however confused when I didn't see him immediately in his bed and began to panic. I rushed to the bed, looking for signs of a staking. Nothing. No ash, just clean sheets but that didn't soothe my fears. I closed my eyes and wished him to be near me, to comfort me. And he did. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I smiled. 

"I was worried something happened to you." I mused as he kissed my neck. 

Dracula laughed, raising my arm to kiss my side. "I am yours. As long as I am with you, nothing can harm me." 

I smiled, turning to him. "I need to talk to you." I whispered, leading him towards the bed. "I've made my decision...about us." 

He frowned, "I didn't mean to push that on you. If you decide to leave me ---." 

"I don't want to." He looked curiously up at me as I smiled, holding his hands. "Three days ago, you made love to me and it was wonderful. I had never felt like that before. I felt so alive...and I want to feel that way again. With you, I feel connected; bonded almost – like we were meant to be together." 

"I believe that too." 

I kissed his cheek before continuing. "Dracula, when you touch me – I not only loose control; I forget about reality. I forget all my pains and heartaches. My life, what had become of it, I was never prepared for that hurt. But I always felt a need to belong and to feel connected. I feel that with you; I feel...I feel like I'm in love. I'm in love with you. No, I do love you." I paused, slipping off my gown, "I'm yours. My body, my love, my passion – it all belongs to you...forever; eternity." 

I took his hand and placed it on my breast; he gasped loudly, but it was an arousal gasp – a sudden realization of that connection I spoke of. "If you'll have me; if you'll accept me – I am yours. I will always be yours." 

"Sarah, I so hoped you would say yes. If you had said no, I don't how I would live my life without you." Dracula mused, slipping his hand from my breast to my neck, brushing away my blonde hair. He kissed my neck slowly, "I have always yearned for a woman like you to be in my life. And here you are. Young, beautiful, sexy." 

I smiled. Sexy. No one had ever called me that before; I liked it. "I will have you, now and forever always. And you will have forever to find out who you are; the many ways your body can move." He continued

"I have a good teacher; a good lover." I mused, lying back down on the bed. "Why don't we celebrate?" 

He smiled, standing from the bed and removing his shirt. I smiled; this was going too slow for me so I stood up and helped him unbutton the shirt. I tossed it away as I bent back on the bed, moving my arms about the covers. "I have always wanted a lover who would give everything to satisfy a woman." 

Dracula crawled on top of me, locking my wrists on the bed. He looked down briefly and smiled, "It is said in my family, my great ancestor was royalty, a Prince. If you stay here with me, you will be my Queen and I promise to love and honor you, your highness." 

"Royalty?" I questioned and he nodded yes, "A girl could get used to that."

He caressed my face, a smile no longer on his face. "Sarah, are you sure about this? You want to be my wife...for eternity?" 

I kissed him, "I realize now it was fate that brought me here to you. And fate never screws up, especially where true love is involved. I can't deny this feeling inside of me anymore. I can try but it will only grow stronger and stronger. Lust, love, passion – call whatever you want to, I know my feelings are true." I paused, picking up his hand and resting it on my breast again. "Like said, my body, my love, my passion – it all belongs to you...forever; eternity. I'm yours." 

He laughed, "It's funny, I prepared dinner for both us and now it will go cold." 

"Yes, but there's something even steamer going on and it's to the boiling point." I teased, closing my eyes. "I'm yours forever." 

Dracula kissed my neck, grabbing hold of my back for support as he leaned in closer towards my neck. "As I your body, my love, my passion." He whispered, kissing my neck. 

I didn't feel anything at first until he sunk his teeth into my flesh. It was such a release from the world and the pain of being a Slayer. I was free of it; I was free of everything. I felt dizzy, mostly because he had drunk so much. I moaned as he backed away, cutting his wrist, letting his blood flow free. "We are connected, but now we must seal that bond. Everything I am; everything you are – we're one. Kiss me and be with me always. Lovers." 

I moistened my lips, taking up his arm feeling all the world around me disappear. I didn't feel pain or guilt for what I was going to do; I felt warm. I kissed his wrist at first, drinking his blood fully. I felt the change immediately. The blood inside me began to die and my heart died of a whisper. I let go savoring the blood in my veins that was his, until I fell back onto the bed, feeling my entire body shut down. I breathed, though there was no longer any use of oxygen in my lungs. I was dying and it was relief. Death is my Gift, and now it literally was. 

"Sarah, come to me. Be my bride." He whispered as I sat up, blinking my eyes. 

The darkness was within me; I think it had always been inside of me, just repressed. I was born again, a new life and a new identity. I coughed a bit, the blood still rough in my mouth but I wiped some away and for once, I wasn't repulsed by it. "It feels strange..." 

He smiled as I stood up and walked towards the mirror. I had always looked at myself in the mirror but no more. I stared back but nothing stared back at me. I was really dead; well undead. Living as the Slayer, I felt displaced like I didn't belong and now I felt that belonging. Dracula stood up, grabbing my robe and placed it over me. "I know this is new to you, but trust me, you will get used to and living undead has its advantages." 

I turned to him and smiled, "Like what?" 

"Eternal love, timeless passion." He whispered, taking my hands in his, dancing to music he could only hear. I smiled, resting my head on his chest. "Welcome to Darkness, love." 

"Hmm. I feel like I've always belonged here and now I do; I truly belong here." I mused, "...With you, my dark prince. Thank you for taking me into your home and your arms." 

He smiled again, "I would be lost without you." I didn't reply except let sleep overtake me. Dracula looked down at me and smiled, picking me up and lying me on the bed, pulling the covers over my body. "Sleep my love, and when you awaken, I will show you your kingdom." He leaned down and kissed my forehead as he crawled into the bed, sleeping beside me. 

TBC 


	4. Dark Eclipse

****

Closure: 

Dark Eclipse (CH4) 

By obi's girl 

I played with the silver ring on my finger as I sat at dinner with Dracula. It was weird. My life, everything I was – left behind to begin anew. I had been married to Dracula for a year now and never once, did I have a craving to return to my former life, though I did think about my Uncle a lot. Was he disappointed in me for choosing this life? Did he hate me for it? Most of all, was he vengeful against my beloved husband for taking me from him. I didn't wish any harm to come to Dracula. He was my life now and I had to fit the role of his devoted and loving wife. And I was. 

He smiled back at me, drinking some wine. "You're not hungry, my love?" 

"Just thinking. My life before, I left everything and never once looked back...and my Uncle. He took care of me when my parents died, and I never told him how grateful I was." I mused, looking down. Dracula stood up and walked towards me. I felt his hands on my shoulders, massaging them and I smiled thank you. "I know I shouldn't think about what was, but still – when you met me, you knew nothing about me. Where I was from, my family, my friends. I mean, doesn't it bother you're married to a stranger?" 

He knelt down and kissed my hand, smiling devilishly, "You are not a stranger, Sarah. I know who you are." 

I frowned, "You do?" If he knew I was the Slayer, I'm dead (for real this time). "Who am I?" 

Dracula lovingly brushed my blonde hair, kissing my forehead. "You are my wife. What you used to be was a lost girl, but I found you...rather you found me and you're not lost anymore." 

"But you don't know what I was running from." I mused. 

"Wolves, I know." He replied as I stood up and paced about the dining room. "Sarah, what is it? Lately, it seems you've been lost, somewhere else." 

I peered up at him and wandered how I could ever lie to him. I gave up everything for him; my calling, Christian, my Uncle and he had no idea. "You know I would never keep anything back from you; I love you so much – but there's something you need to know about me, about where I'm from." 

Dracula remained silent for a moment, staring back at me with his dark eyes. He looked down, walking towards me and behind me, slipping his arm across my waist. "It doesn't matter, my love. Past is past." He whispered, causing me to freeze. 

"I know but...I gave up everything for you and...." 

He kissed my cheek and continued, "And I would have given up everything for you. Sarah, your past, it doesn't matter to me. Time doesn't matter as long as you are here with me and safe in my arms." He paused, stroking my cheek. "We were destined for each other." 

I nodded off the feeling, and smiled back at him. "You're right, I shouldn't worry myself about the past. Going back to the past means regret and sorrow, and I don't regret anything, especially you." I kissed him, safe in his arms. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." 

"...Not right away my love; the night is still young." He smiled mischievously at me. I blushed as he kissed my neck and arms. He certainly had a way with words, seducing his own wife for the pleasure of it. "Sarah, that life is behind you – you are mine. Come to bed with me; make love to me." 

I turned to him and smiled, "You go on ahead; I'll be up soon." He nodded all right, slipping his arms from my waist and walking on up.

**

Since my arrival at the castle, I hadn't been sleeping in my former bedchambers – mostly because Dracula's were more appealing. Surprisingly, not much had changed since I abandoned the place. The chandelier was still beautiful, the canopy bed and the dress I wore on my first night with Dracula to dinner. The dress. I would have to grab it on my way out, but that wasn't' what I came here for. 

I rushed to the dresser, going through the various compartments looking for my weapons. Got it! I smiled, removing the stash of weapons I had brought me with to kill Dracula, though now I loved him and was his devoted wife, I couldn't kill. 

Dracula was right. My past was long dead and my life was with him now, and there had to be nothing of my past to interfere. No one. I grabbed the crossbow, checked it and aimed at the castle window to make sure my aim was still good. Perfect aim, I still got it – even undead. 

"No one from my past can know what monster I have become, the concubine to the devil. No one can know that." I mused, hiding the weapons under the sheets as I put on the gown. 

**

"Sarah?" Dracula questioned as I entered the bedchambers, wearing the gown he first seduced me in. He smiled as I neared the bed and crawled under the covers. "Still beautiful, my love. Dance with me?" 

I leaned down, kissing him as he removed the dress from my shoulders. I had conveniently left it loose. "My love, you were right. My past is long dead; it died the day you made me eternally yours. I cannot live my life without you; I want to be with you always and forever, eternally." 

I closed my eyes, calm of breath, "Kiss me, love me." 

Dracula smiled, kissing my forehead as he continued to make love to me, a devilish smile on his face the entire time. 

**

"Did you really mean that? You cannot live without me?" he questioned, hours later, still lying in bed next to me. 

I nodded yes, staring up at the ceiling. "My love, I made a choice to be with you. Before, when I came here, I was scared and insecure, but you showed me it didn't have to be like that." I paused, kissing him, whispering, "I am your wife." I kissed him again, this time more deeply, "Your lover." 

I felt his hand caress my back as I offered him my breasts. "My body. And I don't regret any of it." I turned to him and smiled, kissing him deeply. "I would do anything for you, just to keep you with me and safe. I can't loose you." 

Dracula smiled, "I know you gave up everything for me, but are you sure you want to do this? Family, dead or alive, is always important." 

"Yes, but with my family, my Uncle, trust me, you wouldn't exactly want him coming up for a family reunion." I joked, though he didn't smile. 

"Sarah, do you regret what happened? Are you ashamed you married me?" he asked, staring into my eyes. 

I gasped, sitting from the bed, grabbing a robe, pacing about the room. "Of course, I'm not ashamed of you, but even though I am yours, I still have strong ties to my past. And I don't know if you'll accept that. I will always be your wife, but there always be some reminder of what I once was." 

"Who are you then?" 

I frowned, tears in my eyes. I didn't want to put him through this pain but he deserved to know; he deserved to know everything. I looked back at him, staring deeply into his eyes, sudennly forgetting what I was going to say. What did it matter? It didn't I left that life a long time ago; it was a life I didn't even want to begin with. Why bring it up now? All the Slaying had really done for me was give me grief, grief for my lost parents and lost childhood innocence. I smiled at him again and nodded, "It doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't even know why I brought it up. You're my life now...that's all that matters to me." 

He raised an eyebrow at me, walking towards me. Dracula held me close to him, feeling around my neck, lightly kissing it with his tongue. "You don't regret it, then? That you married me?" 

I nodded no furiously, lost in his embrace and love. "I don't. I love you; I'm a slave to your passion. What's a gurl gonna do?" 

"Sarah," he mused, letting go of my neck, stroking my back. "You are my life; without you I would not survive. You gave life back to me. Thank you. And now, I feel I can trust you completely. Do you trust me?" 

I frowned, kissing his cheek, "Of course I do. If I didn't, I would be out that door and out of your life." I paused, nodding to the bed, with a mischievous smile on my face. "Still want to dance?" I walked over to the bed and laid down, pushing of my robe as my love slipped in behind me and kissed my shoulder and back. 

I fell asleep, feeling his kisses over me, finally releasing myself from my life as the Slayer but to his arms as his wife. 

TBC 


	5. Beauty & the Beast

****

Closure: 

Beauty & the Beast (CH5)

By obi's girl 

As weeks passed, I felt myself falling even more in love with my dark husband. My past, whatever it was, I forgot about it. The Slayer who? It didn't matter. All that matter was him and falling asleep in his arms every night. I loved him, only what I felt for him was more than love. It was more intimate, more passionate. Even at dinner, I had that lustful smile on face, staring at him from across the table. 

And my weapons, the ones I brought with me to kill him, I trashed and burned them in the woods. I didn't wish any harm to come to him; he was mine and I was his. My family, my friends, my past loves – it didn't matter to me as long as Dracula was in my life. And he knew how I felt; this burning feeling inside of me. Almost sinful passion but I didn't care. I didn't fear him anymore. In fact, I feared when he didn't return my passion (which happened almost never). 

I couldn't deny him and he couldn't deny me. My Dark Angel. 

If my Uncle were around, he would argue that this wrong, and that I should kill him showing no mercy. Of course, I would kill my Uncle in return and anybody else who harmed my love. It didn't matter to me if I died and ended up in Heaven or Hell. Purgatory would be fine for me, and if I happened to cross his path again, it would be heaven (but in a darker sense). 

One night during dinner, I stood up and brushed all the dishes off the table; walked over to him and made love to him on the dinner table. He laughed, picking me and took me to the living room. "Sorry about dinner, but I couldn't wait for desert." I teased, kissing him back. 

"Sarah, you are an animal. Sometimes I feel like I can't keep up with you, but I guess having you in my arms is better than nothing." He mused, glancing back at the dinner table. Food and wine was everywhere but he didn't care. 

He kissed me again, as I felt another memory flash. This time I saw my mother, singing to me as a baby. Oh, what a beautiful voice she had. Tears escaped my eyes, remembering his face, her loving arms and motherly care. I choked back a cry, causing Dracula to stop kissing me. He pulled back, confused by my actions. "Sarah, my love, what is it? Why are you crying?

I jumped off the table and wrapped my shawl around my shoulders, sitting back down on my seat across from him. "I'm sorry; it's just --- I had another memory flash, and I saw her." 

Dracula frowned, walking over to me and jumped up on the table, taking my hands in his. "Who did you see?" 

"My mother." I whispered, glancing at him. "She and my father passed away a year ago; before I met you. I had never once thought about her. She used to have the most beautiful singing voice; almost like a nightingale." 

"You loved her." 

I bit my lip, gazing up at him. "She was my family; whenever I was hurt I would go to her and would find some way to make me feel better." I shrugged, not quite grasping why I was seeing images from a past long dead. It was dead; it was very dead. The fact that I saw my mother's face at all scared me. "It probably means nothing." 

He raised an eyebrow, still not convinced but smiled anyway, leaning down to kiss me. I brushed him aside, still disturbed by my vision. Dracula frowned, kissing my cheek instead. "Sorry, my love – about your mother." 

I shook my head and smiled back at him, trying to forget. I had to forget. He was my life now; whatever I was, used to be didn't matter anymore. Not even the Slaying. "Family has been important to me but you're my family now. I accept that." I stood up and picked up several of the dishes and placed them back on the table, setting the forks and spoons right. 

"In that case, I think we should retire to bed. Sarah?" 

I shrugged, "I am tired but if you don't mind, I think I'll stay up awhile longer." Dracula moved closer to me, brushing his hand under my throat. I don't know if it was meant to scare or entice me but either way, it still scared me a bit. I know, it's crazy to be afraid of your own husband but sometimes I do fear him and what he'll do if he questions my past, or motives for my staying with him besides being his wife and lover. 

I started to shy away from him again but he held my tight, kissing my neck. But it was different. His kiss was different, almost possessive...of me. I choked back a cry, feeling a sudden chill. "Do not fear me, Sarah. I am your husband; your family. You are safe here with me." 

"I know." I whispered back, "Vlad, please – I promise I'll be up in awhile; just let me go." He complied, releasing his grip from around my waist and slithered away upstairs. I felt my neck. Despite my strength as the slayer, he was still very strong and very dangerous – something I had conveniently put out of my mind. And for the first time since I arrived, I was scared of him. 

I immediately raced upstairs, rushing into my old room, grabbing some clothes; packed them and hurried back downstairs. But I froze in place when I saw him blocking my exit. I gulped dropping my luggage on the floor as he walked away from the door and towards me instead. He didn't take hold of my neck this time but grabbed my hand and kissed it. I felt repulsed and enthralled at the same time, but still scared. 

"You do not feel well, my love?" I shook my head no, closing off my thoughts to him. He saw this and smiled, glancing down at my baggage. They were hurriedly packed; nothing was neat. "Sarah, I told you not to fear; that you are safe with me." He paused, staring deeply into my eyes. I didn't look directly at him at first but he forced me to look at him, so I did and felt myself falling under his spell again. "Come to bed, now. Be with me; always with me." 

I didn't reply but grab hold of my bags and head up the stairs again, feeling his eyes watch me and his mouth twist into a devilish smile. 

TBC 


	6. Sanctuary

****

Closure:

Sanctuary (CH 6)

By obi's girl 

Cold. Dark. Alone. A Slave to his passion. I was all these things, and I hated it. In the beginning, I loved him – completely under his thrall. I would have done and said anything but now my life is no longer the fairy tale I thought it to be. I'm empty. I don't feel anything; only his cold hands on my body. I can't escape him. If I try to leave him, he'll know and stop me. 

Everytime he kisses me, I think back to the night I first arrived and fell so deeply under his thrall. I was weak and an inexperienced Slayer. I believed I could get close enough without getting too attached, so I could kill him. It was stupid; I was stupid to think I wouldn't fall under his spell. And here I am. His whore, his slave and there is no escape. 

And I wasn't about to kill him; part of me still loved him despite his abuse of me so my only other option was to leave him. But I can't. I can't leave him for so many reasons. I love him; I hate him; I love him; I hate him. I don't know anymore. I don't know anything. I don't have the will to fight (mainly because when he kisses me, he drinks my blood). I'm too weak to fight him and I'm scared to run away from him. I do know, whatever I decide will ultimately end my life. 

My life. 

I had a life before Dracula was in it. I was the Vampire Slayer; I had a mother whom loved me; my father, my Uncle who vowed to take care of me after they both died. She used to call me her "Little Angel", and I was. Always the sweet, young girl next door. Always prompt to help when someone needed it. I loved my mother. To her, I had never done evil. Boy, if she could see me now and what I've become. She'd probably spit on me and that my soul was eternally lost. She'd probably be right. I was damned but I could still redeem myself if I wanted to. 

If I killed Dracula I could redeem myself. I had the opportunity, the strength and his trust. Before I came along, no one had ever gotten this close to him. And as much as I loved him, I refused to live in fear of him. I am the Vampire Slayer, despite my status as a vampire and his wife, and I still have a duty to fulfill. 

Kill Dracula, and I free not only myself, but others who have seen him and known his terror. Mama's "Little Angel." I won't deny my love for him, but I can't deny what I have always been since my birth – what I was trained to be. The Vampire Slayer. I lived as her and I will die as her. Call me martyr, whore or damned - I am the Chosen One and that is my one control over him. 

I've tried to deny my roots as the Slayer; tried to conform as Dracula's bride. Feared him and loved him, but not anymore. I don't fear 'cause I realized I have power over him. He fears if I leave him, I'll come back and kill him. He fears my strength, my power as the Slayer. It's a power play. He turned me so he would have power over me when in fact I'm the one who has the power. 

But even though I have this power, I still feel some connection to Dracula. A burning passion for him I can't deny. I know. Everytime I go to bed and he touches me, I can't help myself. I have to satisfy this desire inside of me. There are things between us, moments of passion I will never forget. A love I will carry with me after I die. Yes, I know if I do follow through to kill him, part of me will miss him. His touch, his kiss...I will always love him but this is something I have to do. 

My Uncle, my mother, Christian – I know they are disappointed in me, what I've become. I'm disappointed in myself. They all loved me; gave me everything and I spat on them. Christian, he loved me. If I had married him, he would have given me everything and my Uncle, he took me in after my parents died. His sister, who he had never seen in years and his sister's daughter. They were all good to me. My Uncle, Rielly, Christian and Dr. Seward – they warned me about Dracula and I didn't listen. 

I didn't listen. I think I didn't listen because I was stubborn; I believed I was invincible and invulnerable to his power. I was stupid to believe that; I was stupid to believe I could get close enough to Dracula and not fall under his spell. But I did fall. I gave myself to him; let him take away my innocence and seduce me to the Darkside. It worked but what he failed to take into consideration was my Slayer spirit and how strong it was. 

I'm tired now. I couldn't fight before because I was scared and I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want him to hate me. I wanted to be loved, I wanted to feel loved inside – Dracula knew that and took advantage of it. He showed me my darkness and I accepted it. My seduction, no doubt, will find its way into Slayer history and if it does, I don't care. I made the choice to become his. Funny thing is, I don't regret any of it. I found who I was, found my true self and now I know what I have to do. 

One thing Dracula said to me stuck with me the whole time I was here with him. He said you must lose control in order to gain control. I lost control; I relinquished my control to him and now, I'm going to get it back. 

...Or die trying. 

TBC 


	7. The Last Seduction

Closure: 

The Last Seduction (CH7) 

By obi's girl 

I bit my lip as I wrote the last of the letter to be sent to my Uncle, Christian and beloved husband, Dracula. This would be my last night alive. No, I wasn't going to kill myself but what I was going to do would definitely end my life. I huffed, sealing the letter with Dracula's seal. I kissed the envelope briefly before placing it behind the door. My last night alive and with my love. I didn't want to go through with this but other choice did I have? 

I choked back a tear as Dracula entered the room. I turned to him, tears in my eyes as I stared back at him. How I wanted to be in his arms forever; I wanted to stay with him and love him forever, but I had to do this. I couldn't keep up this charade anymore. It was finished; it finishes tonight. "My love, I summoned you because there's something I must tell you. Know I will always love you; nothing can change that but this is something I have to do...and I prey you forgive me for this." 

He stepped forward and kissed my forehead, soothing my tears. "Sarah, what is this about? What is it?" 

I gulped, turning away from him, tears stinging my eyes. "My love, I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry – I'm leaving you." 

Dracula scowled, grasping his arms around my waist kissing my neck. "My love, whatever you think you have done to not deserve me; to leave me you are wrong." 

"Maybe, but I know I can't live this life anymore." I cried, facing him. "If you think I didn't fight with myself about this decision, you're wrong." I took his hand and placed it on my heart and smiled, "You will always be with me, as I will always be with you." I paused, kissing him passionately, "It's not you, my love – it's me." 

I gasped, removing myself from his grasp walking to the bed. "I have always been the Slayer, I know that. It's who I am. My history, even before I knew that vampires and demons existed, I helped people. My mother even called me her 'Little Angel'." I gazed at him and sighed, "I don't have it in me to fight anymore, and I won't fight you. And I'm not saying that because I love you, or because you are my husband – I'm saying this because there's something I should have told you before but I didn't because I was scared of your reaction." 

"I'm the Vampire Slayer, the Chosen One. I came here with the intent to kill you and rid you from my dreams. But as time wore on, the dreams became more intense and i knew I had to stop it before they drove me crazy. So I came to you that night with the intent to end my dreams but I ended falling even deeper under your spell." I paused and gazed at him before continuing, "but things are different now. I love you and I don't want my last remembrance of this life to be us, fighting each other to the death." 

Dracula held my gaze for the longest time as he walked over and sat beside me on the bed. He caressed my skin with his fingers, pulling off my gown. I gazed at him, shivering slightly. "I know you want to hold onto me, and keep me safe in your arms but I have to do this. But I won't leave without feeling your kiss one last time; your lips on my skin. Our passion, it will last forever...my love for you will last even longer than that. I know it will." I mused. 

His hand drifted from my neck, to my breasts. I can't deny him; I can never deny him. He is my love, my body...But I know I will always be with him, and someday, he will find love again. I know he will. He sucked my left nipple as I lied back down on the bed. He bent down and kissed my stomach, tears in his eyes – the first time I had ever seen him cry, and the last. "I won't fight you, Sarah. I cannot, but I will indulge your last request of me, my beloved wife." 

"Beloved wife. I believed we would be together always, for eternity. I knew from the moment you came to me I would love you forever. I gave you everything, and would have given you more..." 

I sat up, hushing him with a kiss, "Please, my love...I don't want to fight you. I just want to be with you for one night, my last night in your arms. Please. I am your beloved wife and I will not leave you until you believe it is time for me to leave." 

I huffed, lying back down beckoning him closer. "Don't be angry with me. This was my choice. Please, my love. Be with me this last time." 

A smile curled his lips as he laid on top of me, holding down my arms. "I would never dream to deny you anything. At least, I will have you in my arms one last time." 

He looked down briefly, licking my chest causing me to moan. The Dark Passion – it burned deeply between us. I smiled at him as he kissed my neck, lowering to my breast.

I didn't know what he had planned when I felt his teeth bite deep into my skin. I moaned and panted, and knew this it – my life was ending. He bit deeper, holding me still as my body panicked for life. Dracula pulled back briefly, lightly wiping away the blood on my breast. I reached up and caught his hand and licked it, my face growing paler for the minute. I closed my eyes briefly, remembering the first time Dracula seduced me. 

I never thought my life would turn out like this. Vampire Slayer turned Dracula's lover. But I knew I had to let this happen. What happened to me could never end up in Slayer history. No one could know, even if it would help future Slayers. I opened my eyes, noticing Dracula drinking the last of my blood from my neck. 

I was weaker now, unable to fight except wait for my death. My Death at Dracula's hands. A cry escaped my lips as his kiss deepened. He drew away from my neck, taking my left arm, entertaining his thirst for my blood. I bit my lip, my voice a hoarse whisper. "I love you." 

He froze, facing my dead eyes. Dracula dropped my arm, crying emphatically that he killed his one and only love. Vlad climbed over my body to kiss my one last time, before lying next to me, caressing my skin with his kisses. "I gave you everything. My love, my passion, my darkness – and it drove you to your death, a death at my hands. I'll never find anyone like you, my love." He whispered, covering my dead body with satin sheets. 

Dracula rose from the bed, wandering about the room until he spotted a white letter behind the door. He knelt down and opened it, as it read: 

My Dearest Love, 

If you are reading this letter then it can mean only one thing – I'm dead. But don't despair. I know you will find love again. You can't stay alone forever, even if to hold onto my memory. As you know, I fought with this choice. I didn't want it to come to this but what else was I to do? Kill you? I couldn't, even if I wanted to I would hate myself for it. Know, I will never regret loving you; never regret your love for me. True, I was the Slayer but I was already a killer; you knew that. 

I'm not blaming you for what happened to me. It's not your fault; it's mine. I allowed myself to fall under your thrall. I thought if I did and gained your trust, it would be no problem killing you. I was wrong. I was "deathly" wrong. I was young and naive, oblivious to what would happen. I didn't want to believe it and yet, I ended up in your arms and your love. 

The thing was, I loved and feared you. I feared if I displeasured you, you would turn me away or worse, kill me. I wanted to keep you happy but the truth was, I only did so, to keep myself from fearing my own death. You never knew but the nights you didn't touch or kiss me, I cried for your touch. I wanted you to love me. 

Again, what happened to me was not your fault. You took a naive girl, lost in the wilderness into your home. I was lost before I came to you, very lost. I lost my parents, my only lifeline and was immediately called to be the Slayer. I didn't even have the time to grieve my loss. I was forced into a world I wasn't prepared for, which was probably why I succumbed to you. I needed an escape and you were my escape. 

There is another enclosed letter that is to go to my Uncle, Christian (my love before you came along), my Watcher and Doctor Seward. I know you told me to forget about my life but it was my life that prepared me for what I was to become. Give them the enclosed letter. They deserve to know what became of me. 

You are my dark lover, my darkness – something I tried to suppress for so long. You awakened the darkness inside of me, and I want to thank you for that. I want to thank you for everything you've given me, even this dark life. 

Give my love to my friends and family. Please abide by my wishes, my love. 

You're Beloved Wife, 

Sarah Van Helsing, Lady Dracule 


	8. Origins (Conclusion)

****

Closure: 

Origins (CH8)

By obi's girl 

Author's Note: Taken excerpts from Welcome to the Hellmouth and Buffy vs. Dracula; Buffy Vs. Dracula has a little different ending where everything comes together and makes sense. 

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon. The idea of an earlier Vampire Slayer that looked like Buffy belongs to me. 

~~Buffy frowned as Giles pulled out a large old book with the word 'VAMPYR' written in gold leaf on the front cover. This wasn't happening. Her past, her calling – she came to Sunnydale to start anew and her past was slammed right back in her face. Would it never end? Of course, it would never end. She was the Slayer and as much as he wanted to run and hide from it, she couldn't. It wouldn't let her. She gazed up at Giles, a deep scowl on her face. "That's not what I'm looking for." 

He shrugged, still smiling, removing his glasses, "Are you sure?" 

She rolled her eyes, looking away from him. She never wanted this life, never wanted to be the one to kill vampires and save the world because to her it was a curse. Something she couldn't escape and she knew it. Buffy huffed, glancing at him again, "I'm way sure." 

He frowned, putting the book back behind the counter, "My mistake." As Buffy quickly made her leave without the books she needed and the one she didn't want to begin with. ~~

**

~~Buffy irritably swirled around, facing her Watcher to be. She knew he meant well, trying to bring her out of her shell but he couldn't possibly understand why she was against starting up her Slayer career again. No one could understand. But even that wasn't' going to stop him. He was resilient and stubborn, much the way she was. Right now, she didn't want this life. The late night patrols, her mother scrubbing stained blood from her clothes and the lies and pain, she couldn't go through that anymore. She refused to. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" 

"Because you are the Slayer." He came down the stairs, calming himself, removing his glasses yet again. Buffy almost smiled but reminded herself not to. "Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires..." 

She scowled again, rolling her eyes, "...with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah... I've heard it, okay?" 

The Englishman frowned, staring back at the young girl before him. She was the Slayer, the Chosen One and it was an honor, her calling. Why would she denounce it? "I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before..." 

"Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on." ~~

**

~~Why couldn't she be like other girls? It wasn't fair. It was never fair but that was the way things were. She couldn't choose, 'cause fate miserably picked her to be the Slayer, and she with some reluctance had no choice but to accept. But why did he have to rub in her face? Why couldn't she just survive high school without having to worry about the end of the world, or some vampire gang making trouble? 'Cause she had to worry. She was the Slayer but was it worth it?

"Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." She cried back, staring at him, feeling some connection, a bond that would last for several years and a friendship. Buffy exhaled, turned and left the library in disgust. She was the Slayer and like it or not, she was out of retirement. ~~

**

~~Dracula smiled watching the petite vampire Slayer from afar. Normally, she would detest Slaying and patrol but lately, she seemed to be drawn deeper into it; almost an intimate kill. But that wasn't what brought him to Sunnydale. It was the fact that she resembled his long dead wife, Sarah Van Helsing. After her death, he has basically shut himself out from the world; his castle became his sanctuary. 

But one night, he had a dream about the Slayer. He thought it was Sarah come back to haunt him but judging from the way she dressed and acted, it wasn't Sarah but another Slayer that deeply resembled her. He thought he would never find love again, never find anyone like her but he was wrong. 

Buffy got the upper hand with the huge vamp. She flipped him over and staked him, breathing hard and somewhat aroused. He stepped into the light, wearing faintly Old World clothes and a cape. Dark, incredibly handsome - and particularly commanding eyes. He exuded an air of elegance and power. When he spoke, he revealed a slight Eastern European accent. "An impressive hunt. Such power." 

She turned to him, sensing this creature's strength, and shrugged, "That was no hunt. That was just  
another day on the job. Care to step up for some overtime?" 

He smiled partially, "We are not going to fight."

The slayer thought a minute, surprised a vampire would actually turn down a chance to fight her. No one vampire had ever done; most of the time they wanted her dead and out of the way but she sensed this guy was different. There was something about him; something familiar and tempting. But she dismissed the thought and continued, "Do you understand what a slayer is?"

He smiled knowingly, raising an eyebrow, "Do you?"

Who was this guy? Of course, he had heard of her but it seemed to be deeper than that; like she knew him a different lifetime she couldn't remember. Self-assured; didn't want to fight but talk, and that accent, where'd that come from? "Who are you?"

He titled his head slightly, showing off his fangs some. "I apologize. I assumed you know. I am Dracula."

"Get out!" Dracula. The legendary vampire seducer of women. This had to be a joke. The fact that she was staring back at the one who started the whole vampire hype was amusing. His gaze was fearless, daring her to come at him. If this really was Dracula, he certainly lived up to his name as the Dark Prince. "So - let me get this straight. You're Dracula. The guy. The count."

"I am." 

She laughed, still not convinced. After all she had seen and done, this was the last thing she expected. But it was still fascinating, well, he was but she would never admit that. "This isn't just a fanboy thing, is it? 'Cause I've fought more than a couple of pimply, overweight vamps who called themselves "Lestat." 

Dracula smiled again, focusing her eyes. Same eyes, same innocent look he loved so much. Sarah was weak, falling for him too quickly; she didn't even tell him who she was after she died but this Slayer, she was different. She wasn't easily swayed, and stubborn. But years as training as the Chosen One made her like that; she was a challenge and he reveled in it. "You know who I am. As I would know without question that you are Buffy Summers." 

A smile pursed her lips, a little flattered and intrigued. Dracula moved a little and she doesn't stop him. "You've heard of me?"

He smirked, walking around her a bit, taking in every bit of detail of her. She wasn't like Sarah; she wasn't like her at all. She was already an experience vampire slayer and feared by most vampires and demons, which gave her a little bit of an ego and attitude. But despite all this, she did share one similarity with his lost love – to find love, to fill the emptiness inside of her. "Naturally. You're known throughout the world." Before coming to Sunnydale and some after Sarah's death, he studied up on the legend of the Slayer. Especially her. She fascinated him; strength, skill, not to mention absolutely beautiful. 

"Naw!… Really?"

Dracula smiled, "Why else would I come here? For the sun?" He paused, gazing at her. She had grown into a fierce killer but that was only part of what she was. "I came to meet the renowned killer."

Buffy's face clouded, drawing away from his thrall. Killer? She wasn't.... The Slayer, that's not what she was about. "I prefer the term "Slayer." "Killer" just sounds so…"

"Naked?" he mused, pacing about some more. 

She shrugged. No one had ever called her killer but coming from him, it made some sense. No, no, no gurl! He's evil; evil she scolded herself. "Like I paint clowns or something. I'm the good guy, remember?"

Dracula smiled at her foolishness. The Slayer, the strength and power, it was more than that. The first Slayer was only a killer; killed to survive which was exactly what she was. "Come now. You can't deny your history."

Buffy snorted, "What do you mean, history? There is no history; I slay vampires, i save the world – I go home and snuggle up with my honey, but there is NO history." 

"Perhaps. But your power is rooted in darkness. You must feel it." 

His attitude and the turn the conversation deeply troubled her, and annoyed her enough. "No, you know what I feel? Bored." With that Buffy lunged at Dracula but the only thing she caught was dirt. Buffy growled, pushing off the ground, searching for Dracula who miraculously stood some distance away from her. She recovered and flew violently at him again but he avoided her by morphing into mist and drifting away. 

Buffy spun around, looking for him to reappear. "Okay. That's cheating." She looked about some more but saw nothing and hurried off. 

He reappeared, a mischievous smile on his face. "We will meet again," and disappeared. 

**

~~Buffy slowly backed away as Dracula advanced, equally slowly. The other night...She couldn't allow herself to fall under his thrall again. Again? That sounded familiar, like in another lifetime or something. But Buffy knew she only met Dracula for the first time four days ago, so why did she have this feeling of 'killer' deja-vu? Something didn't connect here. Dracula knowing about her (that made sense because she was the Slayer and had already made a name for herself) but there was something else; something else on a more intimate level. Whatever it was, she wasn't willing to ask about it or question him. "Stay away from me…" 

He smiled knowingly, to mock her powers he knew so well. "Are you afraid I'll bite you? Slayer, that's why you came." 

She nodded furiously, avoiding his gaze. "No… last night was… That's not gonna happen again." 

Again, he smiled as he drew nearer, "Stop me. Stake me." 

Buffy glanced at the stake on the table but somehow couldn't bring herself to pick it up. The thrall. "I'm… any minute now…" 

Dracula stopped, raising his head a bit, still smiling, "Do you know why you can't resist?" 

Buffy frowned, "'Cause you're famous?" 

He laughed, leaning closer though she didn't move back, "Because you do not want to." 

She tried to look away, again glancing at the stake that seemed unreachable. "My friends are –" 

He waved his fingers as if to dismiss her next words. "They're here. They will not find us. We are alone. Always… alone." His eyes drifted downward, noticing he has reached her and they had come to some understanding. Dracula stood behind her and ran his hand along her neck under her hair; Buffy doesn't even flinch. "There is so much I have to teach you. About your history, your power… What your body is capable of…" 

"I don't… need to know…" 

Dracula leaned in, almost whispering in her ear, "You long to. And you will have eternity to discover yourself." He rolled up his sleeve and gazed at her, "But first… a little taste." 

Buffy whetted her lips, her eyes staring at his wrist. Despite the struggle to fight against him, she couldn't and there was that deja-vu feeling again. It was almost annoying. "I won't… let you…" 

He pulled back, looking into her eyes, his own calm with mischief, "I didn't mean for me." As sliced a fingernail across it, drawing a thin trail of blood. "What are you…"

"All these years, fighting us - your power so near to our own - and you've never once wanted to  
know what it is we fight for? Never even a taste?" he raised his wrist to her though she hesitated and for good reason. 

There was still a sense of deja-vu at the back of Buffy's mind, and it was getting stronger. Angel had drunk from her to save his life; the Master killed her but she knew that wasn't what was bothering her. It was something else, something ancient before her. But now wasn't the time to worry about it, or maybe it was? "No… if I taste that –"

He gasped, leaning back a bit. "I have not drunk enough for you to change. You must be near death to become one of us and that will come only when you plead for it." 

Plead for Death? She knew Death; she dated the guy and she never pleaded for him to take her life. And she wasn't about to start now. "I'm not hungry." But she cannot take her eyes off the trail of blood…

"No. Your craving goes deeper than that." She gazed into his eyes, realizing something about him. Something long hidden but allowed him to continue. "You think you know. What you are, what's to come… you haven't even begun."

She took his wrist in her hands and slowly put her lips to it and drank. Dracula's lids half-closed in ecstasy as Buffy drank slowly, her eyes shut. "Find it… the darkness…. Find your true nature." 

A series of images flooded her mind; rapid fire, hunting, blood going through veins, finally the face of the Primitive and an explosion of white as she pulled away, looking at Dracula a little dazed. "Wow." She slammed her palm into his chest, sending him flying halfway across the table to land on his back. "That was really gross."

He came off the table in pain and controlled fury, "You are resisting…"

She shrugged a proud smirk on her face. "Looks like…"

"Come here. Come to me." He commanded but she only stood there, a smile still on her lips. 

"You know, I think the thrall has really gone out of our relationship. But I wanna thank you for opening my eyes a little." She mused, somewhat understanding his interest in her. 

Dracula scowled, not pleased she was resisting. He had come all this way, all the way across the world for her and she was turning him down flat. No one had been able to say 'no' to him before, not even Sarah and she was a Slayer. Buffy was a challenge but he wasn't about to lose her. "What is this…?" 

"My true nature. Wanna taste?" 

He nodded, still not convinced she wasn't under his thrall anymore. "You cannot run from your darkness." 

She shrugged again, grabbing her stake along the way from the table and twirled it in her hand. "Who says I'm running? Come on Drac. We did your little dance. Let's see if you're any good at mine." He charged roaring, and she leaped over him, landing behind him as he smashed into the wall

Dracula flew at her again, this time taking her down. Buffy's fighting style was rough but ferocious. She didn't give an inch as they slammed each other into the floor again and again. Dracula got the upper hand and threw Buffy off him. She flew hard, landing into the opposite wall. Recovering quickly, she grabbed a lit torch off the wall and thrust it toward Dracula. "A guy like you should think about going electric. Seriously." 

She swung it at him and he mists. Her eyes followed, dropped the torch and ran, scooping her stake and leapt on the table and thence to the landing, coming down right as Drac reformed. She slammed the stake home. 

"How do you like my darkness now?" He stumbled, falling down the stairs disintegrating as he hit the steps below. 

Buffy smiled to herself, brushing her pants and shirt as she wandered through the dining room. She saw a portrait in the center of the room; it was covered up from dust and cobwebs. She grabbed a stool and lifted the frame off the fireplace. The Slayer examined the frame for any hidden compartments before removing the cloth on top. She stopped halfway, seeing blonde hair then continue to unravel it. 

What she saw there confirmed her suspicion about Dracula and also scared her. A young girl, long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Same face, same height and same determined look. Buffy glanced at the bottom of the portrait to the plaque. It was covered in dust so she brushed her fingers over it and blew some, revealing the name of the girl. 

Sarah Van Helsing, Lady Dracula

Below that it read: 

Former Vampire Slayer & Niece to Doctor Abraham Van Helsing

Daughter of Elizabeth Anne Van Helsing and Rupert Van Helsing

Buffy laughed at that, wandering if there was any relation to Giles, her Giles but let the thought slip as she stared at the young girl. She looked to be about her own age. Buffy frowned at that. She was so young. She had everything; probably only called a year and her first assignment to kill Dracula and she ended up being his wife. No wander why Dracula was interested in Buffy. 

She heard the guys coming and stashed the portrait under the table and left to meet them and report what happened, with the exception of the uncanny picture. ~~

The End 


End file.
